


无人生还

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 阿加莎克里斯蒂的《无人生还》的au，至于为什么中间省略了不少是因为实在想不出来。。。有部分是原著中的原文，都加以区分





	无人生还

一个红色卷发的女人得意地走进了警局，她丝毫不在意其他人对她投来的厌恶的目光，最终她在一间办公室门口停了下来，敲了敲门。没过多久，门开了，她脸上的笑意更为明显:“Clarice警官，我来了。”

Clarice叹了口气:“进来吧，Freddie。我敢打赌他们都要恨死你了。”她拉开门，让那个红发女人进了她的办公室。Freddie是个招人厌的记者，她自己有一家小报《犯罪解密报》，问题是里面时常会对他们警局进行一些非必要的批判，她的上司Jack更是为此不止一次地大动肝火。

“是这样的，Clarice警官，我听说一艘拖网渔船打捞到了一个瓶子，而这里面的内容让印第安岛案件有了极大的突破。”Freddie在沙发上坐下来，她拿出了自己的本子和笔，仿佛准备把Clarice的每一句话都记录下来。

“天哪，Freddie，我们甚至都没有公开这个，你是从哪里知道的？”

“哦，我给你的某个同事多买了几杯酒他就告诉我了，那么，我能看一下这瓶子里的内容吗？你知道的，对于我这样的记者来说，时间可不等人啊。我绝不希望被其他的报社把这重要的新闻给抢先报道了。”Freddie微笑着说。

“原件已经被妥善保管起来了，但是我这里还有照片，你不能把照片带走。”Clarice叹了口气，如果她不答应Freddie的话，那女人就会像苍蝇一样缠着她，所以倒不如直截了当把照片给她。

“就是这个吗？”那女人眼里跳动着激动的光芒，她接过那个档案袋，上面写着 《拖网渔船爱玛·珍号船主送交英国警察厅的手稿(照片)》。她迫不及待地打开了档案袋，抽出了里面的照片。

 

*

>   
> 我从年轻的时候起，就认识到我的本性是各种矛盾的集合体。首先我患有一种浪漫幻想的不治之症。小时候读惊险小说时，每看到有人把一只里面装有重要文件的瓶子投入海中，心里总是不可名状地激动起来。直到今天，这种魅力仍然没有消失，所以我就采取了这个作法——写下我的自白，装在一个瓶子里，把瓶子密封好投入海中。我估计这份自白还是有一线希望被人发现的——如果真的被发现的话（也许过于乐观了），这件迄今为止未能解决的神秘谋杀案就会真相大白了。除了浪漫的幻想之外，我的性格还有其它方面。我明显患有虐待狂，喜欢亲眼看到或是亲手制造死亡。我仍然记得用黄蜂和花园中各式各样害虫所做的那些试险……从孩提时代我就清楚地知道自己有杀害狂。但与此同时，我还具有另一种与之矛盾的性格——一种强烈的正义感。我憎恶一个无辜的人或生物由于我的行动而蒙难或死亡。我深深感到正义应该战胜一切。(但此时我觉得自己固有的观念受到了一定的冲击，我更愿意在之后讨论这件事。)
> 
> 我在警署工作，是的，这能满足我对于惩罚罪恶和罪恶的渴望。我意识到自己有这种能力，所谓的移情，这让我能够完美地重现凶案的整个过程。他们有的人视此为巫术，我倒更乐意把这当做一种天赋。由此我可以更加深刻地学习最为巧妙的谋杀方法。我经手的案子里没有罪犯能够逃脱，(有一个例外，这和我之后的所要讲述的事情有关)在这里我想说，即便如此，有很多不在我管辖范围内的案件也时常有冤假错案，但我总是尽自己所能去揭开凶手们的伪装。很久以来，我就发觉自己内心正在发生变化，我越来越不能控制自己，我要抛弃我的警官的身份，自己有所行动。我想要……坦白说吧，我要……自已动手杀人。我意识到这就像一位艺术家力图表现自我一样！我是，或者可以成为，一个犯罪学方面的艺术家。我那被职业紧紧压抑着的想像力逐渐化成一股巨大的力量。我一定要，一定要杀一次人！而更重要的是，不是普普通通地杀掉人。我的杀人案件必须非常奇妙，震撼人心，必须不同凡响。在这方面，我认为我仍然具有充满青春活力的想像力。我想干点非常戏剧性、几乎是想入非非的事来。我要杀人……是的，我要杀人……但是，对某些人说来这似乎是矛盾的，我仍然受到我天赋的正义感的抑制和妨碍——无辜者不该蒙难。
> 
>  
> 
> 之后，我在与我的一位心理医生朋友(她真是个善良的人)交流时她告诉了我她遇到的一件事，她的有一位女性患者有一个哥哥，那男人对他妹妹态度恶劣，而且有严重的恋童癖，他对很多无辜的孩童下了毒手(那些孩子很小，他们中的大部分并不明白这是怎么一回事，更别提报警)。我的这位朋友被那男人请去治疗他的妹妹，从而发现了这恶毒的事情，然而由于这男人极为富有，即使报案了那案件也被压了下去。她还向我讲述了许多类似于此的无法受到法律制裁的事情。就是在这时，极为突然的，一个想法涌上了我的心头。这就是一切的开端，我决定要大干一番。  
> 

*

“这可真是难以置信，Clarice警官！我从未想到过真正的凶手竟然是Will Graham！他可是整个警界的传奇人物啊。”Freddie放下了手里的照片惊呼道。

“我当时也很惊讶，不过我原来也不相信他会被人杀害，毕竟他是那么的，这么说吧，神奇。”Clarice喝了一口咖啡，Freddie的惊讶也在意料之中，所有看过这段自白的人都是如此，Jack看完这个后沉默了很久——具体来说这严重程度不亚于当初他听闻妻子Bella死去时候的反应。“我想你还要继续看下去？”

“啊是的。”Freddie点了点头，“这太精彩了。”当她看到Graham是如何找到那九个人时连连发出赞叹:“看来那九个人都是死有应得了啊。Chilton撞死了一个男孩，Gideon杀死了自己的妻女，Mason强暴了幼童，Dr.Fell和他的妻子Lydia一起谋杀了卡波尼邸宅前馆长，Tobias把人做成了乐器，Francis杀死了整整一家人，Randal Tier伪装成野兽杀死了一对情侣,Matthew在当护工的期间毒杀了病人。他一个个让这些惯犯毫无知觉地落入他的陷阱然后死去。”

“Graham警官用了一些非正当的手段行使了正义，但我想如果他不那么做，还有更多人会死。”Clarice垂下了头，“我真难以想象如果当初Graham警官心中没有那些正义的话他会变成怎样。”

“一个谁也抓不到的连环杀手。”Freddie拿起了第二张照片，继续阅读起来。

*

>   
>  在搜寻这些牺牲品的同时，我的计划也在心里逐渐形成了。万事俱备，只欠东风。我只要选择一个动手的时机就成了。最后推动我下手的是我到哈里街一家诊所看病的事。我已提到从前我就动过一次手术。这次我到哈里街就诊使我明白我再动手术也是徒劳。我的医生把这个消息巧妙地隐瞒着，可是我早已习惯领会言外之意了。
> 
> 我没有告诉医生我的决定。我不会屈服于自然规律——缠绵病榻，受够了罪再闭眼睛。不，我的死应当是激动人心的，在我死前我要好好享受一下生活！   
> 

*

“他竟然是生了这样的毛病！我希望我的读者看到我写到这段时他们能发出这样的感叹，”Freddie Lounds慷慨激昂的发出了自己的感叹，“人们会为Graham的想法所折服的，他不屈于命运！”

Clarice紧张地看了一眼门口，已经有人开始敲门提醒她了，Freddie的声音太大了。“Lounds女士，我不得不提醒你，你的声音实在是太大了，再这样下去你真的会被轰出去的。而且，你应该写的是一篇真实客观的报道，而不是把Graham警官歌颂成一个英雄。”

“啊，是的，我会注意的。”Freddie点了点头，她可不愿意被赶出去，这可是绝佳的机会啊！她压制住自己激动的内心，开始看之后的内容。

*

> 在我计划实施的过程中，我发现了一些之前我未曾注意到的事情，这使我不得不调整我的计划。首先，我最初认为这些人并不互相认识，但显然事情并非如此。Dr.Chilton曾担任过Dr.Gideon的心理医生。其次，我发现这些人之中有几位根本对死亡毫无畏惧之心，这使得我所排列的死亡顺序变得毫无意义，不过也正是如此我的计划才能够有更大的调整空间。
> 
> 我与Dr.Chilton一起伪造了我的死亡。他的表现非常之出色(我认为他当医生简直是浪费了自己的天赋，他如果能当个演员一定非常棒)，没有任何人怀疑我的死亡。但是事情也一度处于暴露的危险下，因为Dr.Fell走了过来，我当时非常紧张，不过他只是闻了闻我，我那时并不明白这么做有什么意义(不久之后我便清楚了)。
> 
> ……
> 
> 我把Dr.Chilton推下悬崖后决定继续我的计划。我正打算回到别墅去，但我在半路上看到了Dr.Fell。他毫不吃惊，这反而让我很惊讶。我思考过该如何迅速而不动声色地杀死他，然而他很快就让我打消了这个念头。
> 
> “Graham先生，你不必冲动。我不会告诉其他人的，我从一开始就知道你把所有人集中到岛上就是想要把我们都杀死，包括你自己。”那个男人甚至比我还要平静。
> 
> “那你就该知道我的计划里也有你。”我这么告诉他，然后我朝他扑了过去，我不想弄出太大声音，理想状态下我希望能掐死他，这不是个好主意，但我没有更好的办法了。
> 
> “是的。但是我想你的计划或许不能如愿了。”他的反应超乎我的想象，我被压倒在地上。我试图挣脱，不过很快我就发现这些举动都是徒劳。我意识到我的如意算盘打错了，他愿意来到岛上就是因为他知道我杀不了他。
> 
> “等我死了之后岛上就只有你一个活人了，他们肯定会把你当作凶手的。”这不是什么虚张声势，因为是个正常人都会这么想的，谁能想到印第安岛的离奇死亡的凶手会把自己也给杀死呢？
> 
> “所以你和我都不会死。”Dr.Fell说，“即使你杀了他们几个，还有更多这样的人。”
> 
> “你也是其中之一。”我被死死地压制住，我这么多年的工作经验告诉我，眼前的这个男人所拥有的体力和技巧明显和他的工作不相吻合，他是个惯犯。他杀死的可能远非我所知道的那一个。
> 
> “我和他们不同。”我身上传来的是野兽的气息，仅仅一瞬间，我看到他的眼里燃烧怒火，随后一切又归于平静。他给我一种同类的感觉到——凶猛的狩猎者，对此我毫不吝惜我的词汇，我的血液翻滚着，就像沸腾了一样，如果又更充足的时间我或许愿意和他多聊一会，可惜没有。
> 
> “你怎么知道我还活着？”这才是最大的问题，他显然不是无意碰上我的，而是有预谋地在这里等着。
> 
> “Dr.Chilton的医术实在让人难以信服。事实上，我的嗅觉非常灵敏，分辨出活人和死人的味道对我而言毫无困难。”他闻了闻我，“我知道你得了那种“绝症”，原谅我这么称呼它，但实际上这种病是可以医治的，你找了一位庸医替你治病。”他还把我的气味形容为甜蜜的大马士革玫瑰，颇有点迷幻的味道，他称赞我如水中的奥菲利亚那般散发着曼妙而永恒的魅力。“我想你是否同意不再进行你原有的计划了呢？”
> 
> 我摇了摇头。理由尽管充足，但还不足以说服我。我相信即使是古罗马最有名的雄辩家也无法将我说服。“你甚至都不是个医生。”
> 
> “在我作为Dr.Fell生活前，我是个医生。”他的话语堵住了我的嘴，像是预料到我所要说的话，他接着说:“我确实杀了Dr.Fell。然而，比起这些细碎而毫无意义的事，Will Graham，你的移情能力更令我着迷，从伯劳鸟案开始我就一直关注着你，一直想要近距离地看看你。现在，我看到你了，你的能力，你的本质，与芸芸众生相比，你们之间的差距就像日月的光辉和点点烛焰那样巨大。你对于印第安岛的设计虽然还只是幼兽蹒跚学步的尝试，但就连老谋深算的恶魔也无法创作出如此的美丽。我很好奇，你幼时是否也曾心怀疑惑地杀死那些昆虫、鸟雀，只为了观察它们的死亡？亦或许，你曾在脑海中一次次地模拟、完善杀戮？我们可以一起离开这里，因为未来的前景足以抵消过去的命运①。”
> 
> 他每说一个字我的心跳都会加快一点，一个男人对我说出这般亲密的话语本该使我感到作呕，可是我被这些吸引了。他说的所有这些，都是正确的。这就像两块破碎的镜子重新结合到了一起(一个古老的中国故事，原谅我在这里使用了这种比喻)，那种源自灵魂间的吸引比任何其他都来得更有说服力，我没法拒绝他，可是我必须……最终，我下定了决心，那是唯一的办法。“是的。你说服我了。但是，Lydia怎么办？”
> 
> “我想我们只能和她告别了。”他毫不惋惜地告诉我。“况且我们也只是假扮的夫妻。”我不怀疑Dr.Fell会对Lydia下狠手，那个女人对他来说算不上什么(当然，Lydia的地位高于一般人)，他愿意付出这点牺牲去夺得更多。
> 
> 他和我一起回到了别墅中，而Lydia女士还独自一人留在房中。事实上，按照我的计划Lydia女士应该是吊死的。不过现在，就让我们忘记那首小诗吧。Dr.Fell简单快速地杀死了她，没有太多痛苦，也没有太多鲜血，他扭断了她的脖子。这也是他唯一能给予她的仁慈了。
> 
> 值得一提的是，Francis还在楼下。不论如何，我们杀了他，是的，这刚刚发生，我的笔上还带着血。不同于其他人，Francis完全死于一场厮杀。他最终可悲地倒在厨房里。我曾见过他的爱人，一个盲女，她深爱着Francis，此时我心里唯一的歉疚就是对她的，她甚至不知道Francis是一个罪孽深重的杀人犯。
> 
> ……
> 
> 我马上就要把这篇东西收尾，把它装在一只瓶子里密封好，然后再把瓶子投入海中。这又为什么呢？是啊，为什么呢？……是因为我立志制造一场无人可以解释的神秘谋杀案。但是我现在才明白，没有哪个艺术家能够满足于单纯创造艺术。他渴望自己的艺术得到世人的承认，这种天性是无法克服的。我必须承认（尽管我觉得这有些丢脸），我也有这种可怜的天性，我想叫别人知道我在这件事上是干得多么巧妙……总之，我认为那些庸俗的人是无法解开这个迷题的，除非他们找到了这封自白。
> 
> 现在，在我把这自白封进瓶子里之后，我就把它扔进大海。之后，我和他会离开这里。他告诉了我他的真实姓名，他就叫■■。我欣喜若狂，在我有生之年，我竟能像品达罗斯所说地那样勿求永生，耗尽一切可能的领域。当他们来寻我时，我已经离开许久。
> 
> 当大海平静后，会有人驾着船从大陆上来。他们在印第安岛上发现的将是八具死尸和一个永远解不开的谜。
> 
> **Will Graham** （签字）
> 
>  

*

“那名字被涂掉了。”Freddie放下了照片。

“是的，也许是Graham警官后悔了。但现在我们谁都无从得知他的去向了。”Clarice看了看窗外，天气阴沉沉的。“你该看的都看到了，Lounds女士，我要送客了。”

 

<火车上>

 

“我们去哪里？”卷发的男人看着窗外的空荡荡的原野，秋天快到了。

“我带你去见一个朋友，他知道如何治疗这种病。之后我们就永远地离开这里，去天涯海角。”另一个金发的男人握住了他的手。

他笑了:“是的，Hannibal。”

 

 

END

 

 

①《埃涅阿斯纪》


End file.
